


Nerves and Art Sometimes Don't Mix Well

by TaymeeLove



Series: Otayuri Olympics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gymnast Yuri, Gymnastics, M/M, Olympics, Yuri "Sticking it to 'the man'", gymnast otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: It always angered Yuri that men's gymnastics didn't do their floor routine to music. He thought it was about time to change that.





	Nerves and Art Sometimes Don't Mix Well

**Author's Note:**

> Injury OR Medals

Yuri was all set to win gold in the men's floor competition. His flips and twists were unmatched by any other in any of the competitions leading up to the Olympics. His controversial idea to add music to his routine and add more dance was another way he left his competitors in his shadows on the podiums. 

The day of the competition nerves finally hit Yuri. This would be the first competition his boyfriend of three months would see him in, and the first they would compete against each other. Otabek still competed in the traditional way, no music and purely about his muscle strength, he was a fair rival to the self-proclaimed "Russian Fairy". 

Otabek's routine went first. His pikes were flawless as were each flip he did. The strength in his arms, showed by doing movements on the floor that were more often seen on the pommel horse. He came away with a score of 15.800. 

Yuri was next up. His hair braided into a halo braid in the front and pulled into a bun on the top of his head had little fake flowers woven in. He stood by the side shaking out his nerves from his body as he chalked up his hands and feet. As he stepped onto the mat the speakers started to play the notes of the song he'd chosen. He waited a few more seconds to gauge the audiences' reactions, though he shouldn't have. He heard boo's echo through the stadium at his choice in doing a more traditionally feminine routine. He'd stayed away enough from the press that he didn't hear anything bad yet, drowning out the audience at every other competition to just listen to the notes of his song. Quickly he started into his routine as to not waste too much time, his song luckily had a five second start before his moves actually started. He shacked out his arms again and ran to begin his first jump. Most, as always were flawless. It wasn't until the end when he could still hear the angry cries from the audience that he messed up. He was just finishing up with his _quadruple twist bwd_ , when he landed wrong in between the twists. He could feel the break that occurred in his ankle. Instead of falling and grabbing it like he wanted he finished his routine and landed the last spin on his good ankle. He spun around and bowed all while favoring his unbroken foot. 

It wasn't until after when Otabek ran up to him that he finally let the tears fall. He hid his face in Otabek's shoulder. 

"I let it get to me, Beka. And I don't know how bad I hurt myself." He cried into his boyfriend shoulder over and over again until his coach came up. 

"Yuri, listen," Yakov told him. Yuri didn't want to. He didn't want to hear how his mess up would penalize him into loosing gold. But when he heard the results he unhid his face from Otabek's shoulder. 

"What did they just say?" Yuri looked between Otabek and Yakov with his jaw on the floor. 

"You got more than I did, Yura." Otabek informed him. 

"15.933" The announcer repeated. His penalty not enough to stop the judges from giving him a high score. As the next gymnast's routines went on Yuri was carried off by Otabek to the onsite doctor. By the time he returned the last male was performing his routine. "15.333" The judges called his numbers. 

Yuri did quick math in his head. He and Otabek had more than that, did they win? 

The next thing Yuri knew Yakov was shouting in his ear. "You won! You won!" Despite breaking his ankle and doing the most unconventional floor routine the judges had ever seen, Yuri won gold with Otabek following in silver.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at finishing stories on time.... as well as summaries and titles. I hope you guys still liked this short little story though.
> 
> Also thank you to [Eclair/Tuples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples) for helping me with my writing and Angel for being my cheerleader to push me to write these stories.


End file.
